Al Apagar las Velitas
by Almendroide
Summary: Serena cae en una profunda depresión y las sailors, junto con Darien, deciden convertirla en un bebé sin recuerdos para que viviera una vida normal. Al apagar sus 16 velas, todos los recuerdos vendrían a ella, por lo que los chicos volvieron a su vida un año antes. Pero no esperaban encontrarse con esta Serena.


**Disclaimer: Personajes pertenecientes a ****Naoko Takeuchi**. Yo solo los uso para hacer un regalo de cumpleaños.

**Para Nanywi :3  
**

**.  
**

**Al apagar las velitas  
**

**.  
**

Fue al momento de derrotar a Sailor Galaxia cuando Serena admitió que estaba cansada. Su mente, como su cuerpo, ya no daban más. Era realmente dificultoso salvar a la humanidad una, y otra, y otra vez de los peligros provenientes del espacio exterior.

No la malentiendan. Adoraba ser capaz de proteger a algo más grande que ella, y la razón primordial de ello es que ella odiaba las peleas. Era precisamente ella, la atolondrada adolescente que adoraba la comida, quizás la única con el poder de vencer cualquier guerra con una sola arma: el amor.

Pero estaba cansada. Odiaba perder a sus amigos, a su familia, a su novio, una y otra vez. Siempre estaban en algún peligro, y ella ya no se sentía capaz de seguir tolerando situaciones como esa. Eran demasiado dolorosas para sufrirlas en silencio. Y aunque esta vez todo volvió a la normalidad, cada uno portando nuevamente sus semillas estelares, Serena no pudo salir de su depresión.

Amy, Lita, Rei, Mina y Darien, junto con Luna y Artemis, hicieron todo lo que estuvo en sus manos para tratar de sacarle ese gran peso de encima, pero ella no tuvo las fuerzas suficientes para salir de ese oscuro agujero. Tal vez sería más simple dejarse ir.

Esta vez, el amor no fue lo suficientemente poderoso para enfrentar su propia batalla.

Pero quizás el amor de sus amigos la salvaría. Ellos le dieron la oportunidad de comenzar de nuevo, de vivir una vida plena y sin recuerdos acerca de su pasado. Aunque fue una lástima tener que fingir que Serena había muerto, las lágrimas que derramaron en ese funeral fueron sinceras. No verían a su amiga en los próximos quince años, ya que llegada esa fecha, tratarían de mezclarse nuevamente en su vida, de a poco, para que cuando apagara sus dieciséis velitas y los recuerdos vinieran a ella, la verdad no la golpeara tan abruptamente.

Porque sus amigos, gracias al poder que tienen y al amor que sienten por ella, la convirtieron en un bebé y la dejaron con una familia de bien, para desaparecer completamente de su vida con la promesa de volver.

Y volverían.

* * *

_Dieciséis años después._

Mi nombre es Serena. Mi apellido no lo publicaré.

No es razón el que sea impronunciable. Tampoco lo es el que cada vez que siquiera piense en vociferarlo me vengan arcadas. Es más bien por el hecho de que mis padres se ganaron con años de esfuerzo y sacrificio el reconocimiento que se merecen, y yo no pretendo usurpar su nombre para ascender en la escala social o darle popularidad. No por nada son los mejores médicos cirujanos del país.

No me malinterpreten, yo amo a mis padres. A ambos. Y no estoy renegando de mi nombre. Sólo estoy pensando en él.

Oh, no. Arcadas. Sólo tengo que respirar… listo.

Bueno, y aunque los ame y ellos me hayan otorgado una infancia perfecta, había algo en torno a ellos que me impedía sentirme a pleno completamente con ellos.

Con quien sí me permito sincerarme completamente es con mi hermano, Ryoma, quien también es mi mejor amigo. Tiene dos años más que yo, pero me comprende a la perfección. Vamos a la misma escuela, aunque él este cursando su último año. Ryoma es brillante. Tengo fe en que ha venido al mundo a hacer algo importante. Nada que ver conmigo, claro, que aún no encuentro mi camino. Aún no me imagino la escuela sin él, pero ya tendré dos años para lamentarme.

No es que odie la escuela, es sólo que creo que los profesores la tienen tomada conmigo. No, no me va mal, pero tampoco me va excelente. Antes era peor, siempre al borde entre pasar de curso o tener que repetir el año, pero cuando mi hermano se ofreció a ser mi tutor, fui entendiendo las complejidades de la vida (sobre todo las matemáticas). Aún así, los profesores viven comparándome con él, por lo que siempre se me exige un nivel superior al resto. Claro que yo le pagaba esas clases que me impartía cocinándole algunos almuerzos.

Amo cocinar casi tanto como amo comer, aunque creo que mi don en la cocina es sólo para alimentar mi gula. A todos nos gusta mi comida, en especial a Ryoma. Y aunque odie el ejercicio físico (siempre tengo una lesión en el tobillo, soy bastante torpe, por lo que mis clases de gimnasia se resumen a informes e informes de diversos deportes) no tengo sobrepeso, por lo que puedo comer sin culpas. Y tampoco soy fea. Tengo unos enormes ojos azules que armonizan a la perfección con mis facciones, y mi cabello largo y rubio acostumbro a usarlo en dos coletas altas.

A mi novio le encantan. Ah, ¿No les he contado que tengo novio? Creo que ahora es buen momento. Hace un poco más de un año nos conocimos, y me refiero a conocernos como amigos, ya que lo ubicaba previamente de las reuniones de estudios que mi hermano realiza en casa cada dos semanas. Sí, son compañeros y amigos, y aunque dicha amistad se puso en dudas cuando comenzamos a salir, mi hermano terminó aceptando que Eiji era alguien bueno para mí. Conocerse de toda la vida fue el voto de confianza al parecer.

Siento desviarme, pero los detalles se acoplan en mi mente y me está costando horrores ser selectiva. Vuelvo a retomar la historia.

Luego de un mes de citas, oficializamos nuestra relación, y ya llevamos un poco más de un año juntos. No recuerdo haber tenido una gran pelea entre nosotros, pero cada pequeña discusión era recompensada con hermosos regalos.

No, no soy en absoluto materialista. Y aunque los globos gigantes y los peluches son y serán siempre una monada, ya no entran más en mi cuarto. Apenas entro yo, para que se hagan una idea… de lo exagerada que soy. Sí, tengo bastante espacio en mi cuarto, pero por estos días parece más una juguetería que una habitación. Pero no me refería a eso cuando nombré hermosos regalos. Me refería más bien a nuestros besos. Amo cuando nos besamos hasta cortarnos la respiración (cosa que ocurre cuando discutimos) y como sé que mi vida íntima no les interesa en lo absoluto, sólo diré que vale la pena enojarse de vez en cuando. Aunque he de confesar que aún no pasamos al siguiente nivel, porque a pesar de quererlo bastante, aún no llego a ese sentimiento que me permita entregarlo todo sin culpas. Puedo pecar de egoísta, pero aún siento que falta algo. Lástima que no tenga idea de que es ese algo.

Hablando de cosas que faltan, aún no les digo cuantos años tengo. Supongo que lo intuyen, ¿no? Quienes pensaron que estaba entre los 15 y 16, acertaron. Hoy es mi cumpleaños. Hoy apago mis 16 velitas. Hoy comeré por fin ese exquisito pastel que me ha tentado desde hace unos días en la nevera. Hoy es mi fiesta. Lástima que me para ella falte tanto aún. Hora de levantarse.

Como es mi cumpleaños, me permití una ducha más larga que lo acostumbrado, y cuidadosamente me apliqué la loción corporal de rosas. Intuyo que recibiré muchos abrazos. Me apliqué un poco de rímel y brillo labial, me gusta mucho mi look natural.

La puerta de mi cuarto se abrió en el instante en que tomaba mi bolso para bajar a desayunar. Lo volví a dejar en mi cama cuando me lancé a los brazos de mi hermano.

– ¡Felicidades, grandulona! –me saludó, mientras me alzaba del suelo y me hacía girar en un abrazo. Reí.

–Gracias ¿Qué me has obsequiado? –No pude evitar preguntarle. De todos los regalos que recibía en mis cumpleaños, siempre el más especial provenía de Ryoma.

–Siento que me quieres sólo por mi dinero –bromeó. Al ver mi intento de puchero (el cual podía ser muy convincente si le añadía unas lágrimas) se rindió, y levantando las manos espetó –Tendrás que esperar. Mamá me ha obligado a esconderlo de tus garras hasta la fiesta.

–Pero, pero –protesté. Mi intento de ir a la escuela con una grata alegría se había esfumado.

–Nada de peros. Ya estás mayorcita para ello, ¿no crees? –ni siquiera se inmutó a mi mirada irritada. –Y ahora ven, nos esperan para desayunar.

No sé si fue la expectación o la premura por llegar luego a la escuela, pero no fui capaz de tragar bocado. Mis padres me miraron, extrañados, pero no les hice caso. Al fin y al cabo, también me negaron mi obsequio hasta la fiesta. Sé que dije que no era materialista, pero digamos que en mi cumpleaños me gusta serlo. ¿A quién no?

Ryoma insistió en acompañarme hasta mi casillero, aunque íbamos justos a clases. Según lo que me dijo, quería ver por sí mismo el motivo por el que se burlaría de mi novio durante el próximo mes. No profundicé mucho en ello, pero inevitablemente me dio un vuelco al corazón al girar el recodo y enfrentarme a mi taquilla. Eiji había exagerado nuevamente.

Colgado en la puerta de mi casillero, un oso realmente grande sostenía entre sus manos un corazón que rezaba "Te Amo". En el suelo, un ramo de diversas flores de varios colores actuaba como alfombra. Aún no me decidía por mi flor favorita, Eiji lo sabía. Coronando todo, al menos dos docenas de globos flotaban en el techo sobre mí.

Ryoma reía a carcajada limpia a mi lado. Me apresuré a tomar todas las flores y el peluche, para sacar mis cosas de mi taquilla. Aun no pensaba en donde metería mis regalos. Ir a clases con ellos, claramente, no era opción.

–Serena, tengo que admitir que tu novio se supera a si mismo cada día.

Estaba pensando en alguna respuesta lo suficientemente creativa cuando una tercera voz nos interrumpió.

–Vaya, ¿Qué hizo tu novio esta vez?

La chica que hablaba con malicia contenida era Rei. Era una chica un poco más alta que yo, de cabello azabache que al brillo de las luces era de un tono más bien violeta, que había llegado este año a mi salón, junto con otras tres chicas. Se habían transferido las cuatro de no sé qué parte en el norte de Japón, y todavía no me convencía de cuál era la más irritante. Sin embargo, Rei encabezaba la lista. Siempre estaba criticando a Eiji frente a mí, diciendo cosas absurdas respecto a él. También acostumbraba a criticar mi torpeza, pero pasaba de sus comentarios.

–Nada que te incumba, Rei.

Mi humor había descendido peligrosamente al nivel de la furia. Ryoma me besó en la coronilla, y se fue a clases. Yo aún tenía mi oso y mis flores en mis brazos, y me decidí a dejarlos ahí. No creo a nadie capaz de robarlos. En el receso buscaría a Eiji para agradecerle.

Me encaminé al salón, y Rei se posicionó a mi lado.

–Vamos, dime que fue esta vez. ¿Le encontraste con otra? ¿Insultó a tus padres? ¿Olvidó tu cumpleaños?

Mi intención era ignorarla hasta estar en la seguridad de mi asiento, pero no soportaría mucho más de sus preguntas estúpidas.

–Rei, basta. Esos regalos son por mi cumpleaños. Ahora puedes ir a cotillear con tus amigas y déjame en paz.

No quise ser impertinente, pero la cara de Rei cambió totalmente. Parecía realmente enferma, como a punto de vomitar. Se sostuvo en la pared.

–Oye… ¿Te encuentras bien? –le pregunté mientras le echaba un poco de aire con mi carpeta.

–Sí, es sólo que… algo del desayuno me habrá caído mal. –Se irguió y me dedicó una sonrisa. Mientras reanudábamos la marcha, continuó su parloteo. –Así que, ¿hoy apagas tus velas?

Asentí.

–Vaya. Pásala increíble entonces, y… Feliz cumpleaños, Serena.

–Gracias –dije sorprendida. Creo que era la primera vez que me hablaba sin malicia. Incluso cuando llegó por primera vez me sentí ofendida por ella.

Fue un día caótico. Volvíamos de vacaciones y se comentaba por los pasillos que tendríamos compañeras nuevas. Cuando entraron al salón y fueron presentadas, las más conmocionadas fueron ellas cuando me vieron. Me sonrojé de inmediato y escondí mi cara entre mis brazos hasta que se sentaron. Durante toda la clase me miraron de reojo, pero fui indiferente a ellas. La verdad es que me incomodaba tener tanta atención sobre mí. Recuerdo también que sus sonrisas cordiales desaparecieron del todo cuando Eiji pasó por mi salón para recogerme ese día. Tres tenían cara de sorpresa y una, Rei, me lanzaba miradas furiosa. En ese entonces creía que Rei y Eiji habían tenido algo en el pasado, pero lo descarté de inmediato cuando ambos lo negaron. A pesar de ello, Rei siempre encontraba un motivo para criticarlo. Y al igual que yo, Eiji pasaba por alto sus comentarios.

Entré al salón justo cuando entraba el profesor, así que los saludos se postergaron hasta el receso, supongo.

Mi regalo de cumpleaños por parte de mi profesor de matemática fue un notable en un examen. Suspiré aliviada. Esta vez había progresado sola, ya que mi hermano últimamente casi ni salía del cuarto de tanto que estudiaba para los exámenes finales, aquellos que determinarían su futuro universitario. Y cuando se regalaba un tiempo de descanso, salía con su novia. Yo no le atosigaría con más estudio, así que me las arreglaba sola para hacer los ejercicios que luego Eiji me corregía.

El único sobresaliente del salón provino de Amy, otra de las chicas transferidas. Tenía su cabello corto y azul, y le quedaba sinceramente genial con sus ojos del mismo color. Ella no me irritaba tanto como las otras, aunque quizás se deba a que ya no me insistía tanto como antes. Imaginen que apenas nos entregaron nuestra primera calificación, se acercó a mí ofreciéndome clases particulares. Nadie se lo había pedido, sólo había nacido de ella, y me molestó bastante. En ese examen asumo que no había tenido una buena nota, pero había sido porque confundí una fecha cien años más atrás, y el entorno que describí no coincidía con los sucesos acaecidos. Aireada y enfadada conmigo misma, fui a aclararle mi error al profesor, para ver si me subía algunas décimas, dejando sola a Amy en mi mesa. No necesitaba tutores, mi hermano era la única persona capaz de hacerme entender lo que los profesores pasan por alto. Ni siquiera Eiji, con su infinita paciencia, era capaz de lograr algo así. Y Amy había entrado en mi lista negra porque cada vez que me entregaban un examen, su mirada era realmente de asombro, como si no creyera capaz que yo tuviera cerebro.

Apenas tocaron el timbre, algunos de los chicos del salón se acercaron a darme felicitaciones. Algunos me obsequiaron bombones y pasteles, los cuales agradecí gustosa cuando me los metí a la boca. Otros tuvieron la misma excusa que mi familia, en mi cumpleaños me darían mi regalo.

Fui consciente de que las cuatro chicas me veían sonrientes, y les devolví la sonrisa de vuelta. Siempre hay que sonreírles a las personas. Creo que eso les dio un plus, porque se acercaron a mí. Pero cuando iban a mitad del salón, Eiji se asomó en la puerta.

Prácticamente me lancé sobre él mientras mis amigos reían. Le agradecí en más de una ocasión por sus obsequios, luego de regañarlo un poco por lo excéntrico que fue. Increíblemente, me dijo que me tenía una sorpresa para mí fiesta. Les juro que rodé los ojos. Hoy todos andaban misteriosos conmigo.

Es bastante fácil enamorarse de Eiji. Aparte de su cuerpo atlético y con la tez de un bronceado permanente, su cabello castaño claro y sus ojos verde esmeralda, era muy inteligente, competía punto a punto con mi hermano. Por si eso fuera poco, era muy atento con las personas, y nunca, nunca había olvidado alguna fecha importante. Era de los que no se enfadaba si un día no querías ir de fiesta por quedarte haciendo la tarea, sino que hacía lo posible por ayudarte a terminarla. Era un amor. Había varias chicas tras él, pero Eiji actuaba como si eso no le importara. Yo tenía muy claros los sentimientos de él hacia mí, por lo que no sufría ataques de celos constantes. Aunque no niego que cada vez que lo veo cerca de una chica hermosa se me ericen los vellos de la nuca, no soy de las que arma escándalos en público. Y en privado tampoco alcanzo, ya que una palabra de mi hermano me tranquiliza notablemente.

Lamentablemente, tendría que ir sola a casa. Él tenía cita con el doctor y se retiraba una hora antes, y mi hermano saldría con su novia. Por lo que cuando llegó la hora de salir, tomé mi oso, mis flores y mis bombones (porque los pasteles ya me los había comido) y como pude pasé por las puertas de entrada.

Debía ofrecer una postal graciosa. Yo, menudita como era, sosteniendo entre mis brazos un oso gigante, un ramo de flores, una bolsa de bombones y mi bolso. Por si fuera poco, apenas había bajado los escalones mi teléfono comenzó a sonar. Irritada, dejé caer mis obsequios al piso y rebusqué en mi bolso, pero el celular como de costumbre no aparecía en ningún compartimiento, sólo su música sonaba insistentemente. Cuando por fin lo hallé, contesté de inmediato sin siquiera ver quien llamaba.

– ¿Bueno?

–Serena, soy yo.

– ¿Ryoma? – Me extrañé, ¿no estaba con su novia?

–Sí. Escucha, necesito que vengas lo antes posible a casa.

– ¿Qué? ¿Pasó algo?

–Necesito que vengas.

–Vale, vale. Estaré lo antes posible allí. –Corté. ¿Qué habrá pasado? Definitivamente esto era extraño… o quizás era otra sorpresa.

Sonreí de oreja a oreja, hasta que noté el desastre que dejé en el piso. Suspiré.

Me agaché a recoger mis flores, mi peluche y mis bombones, cuando una chica levantó mi oso por mí.

–Gracias –musité mientras me ponía de pie y me sacudía las rodillas.

–Oh, qué hermoso. ¿No es una monada?

La chica que tenía los cabellos de mi mismo color, pero que solo se tomaba un par de mechones y el resto lo llevaba liso, era Mina. La tercera de las chicas raras.

De todas, esta es la que más podría congeniar conmigo si no fuera tan entrometida como las otras. Constantemente estaba a mí alrededor, haciéndome preguntas indiscretas sobre mi novio o sobre mi hermano, aunque cuando hacía esto último sus amigas venían de inmediato a apartarla de mí. Siempre he creído que las cuatro compiten por el amor de uno de los dos, pero mi hermano, al igual que Eiji y yo, pasamos de ellas. Mina siempre parecía tener un comentario para todo lo que hago, sea bueno o torpe. Y cada vez que me tropezaba o me caía, o mi zapato se me quedaba en el escalón de la escalera, ella me venía con historias acerca de una amiga (sí, eran cinco antes… no me imagino tener que lidiar con una más a diario) que era igual de torpe que yo. Aunque el tono de sus historias era muy gracioso, no llegaba a reír siempre sólo porque ella llegaba en el momento menos adecuado, cuando mi único pensamiento es que me trague la tierra.

–Sí, lo es. ¿Me lo devuelves? –le tendí mi mano.

–Claro, claro.

Me dedicó una amplia sonrisa antes de dar media vuelta y volver con su grupo. Le sonreí de vuelta, aunque su espalda haya sido la que me vio.

Nuevamente di pasos irregulares, que cada dos por tres cambiaban a saltitos para levantar el oso. Medio perdí el equilibrio en uno de esos saltitos, y hubiera dado de bruces en el piso si no me hubiesen sostenido.

–Serena, ¿no quieres que te ayude a llevar todo eso a tu casa?

Oh. La única que faltaba. Lita.

Lita era violenta. Nunca me había agredido, pero si acostumbraba a golpear a la gente de la que creía tenía que defenderme. Hubieran visto como dejó a Takaro, un chico de mi salón que erró el lanzamiento de su balón en el patio de la escuela y me dio de lleno en la cabeza. Ryoma, entre risas, corrió a auxiliarme; en cambio Lita corrió hacia el chico y le dio vuelta la cara de una cachetada. En ese entonces pensé que era feminista o algo por el estilo, pero al correr de los meses noté que sólo me protegía a mí. Incluso cuando choqué con su mesa, la insultó a ella en vez de a mí. Por si fuera poco, cada vez que mis ojos estaban rojos (ya sea por no haber dormido bien, o tener alergia, estar enferma o haber llorado un poco) saltaba como si tuviera un resorte y me preguntaba a quien tendría que golpear. Claramente me alejé de ella. No me gusta la violencia. Soy más bien pacifista, con el fiel pensamiento de que el amor es la mejor arma en las guerras. Aunque Ryoma se burle diciendo que el amor no me protegerá de una bomba, por ejemplo.

Y como era violenta, lo único que quería era alejarme de ella.

–No, no te preocupes, estoy bien. Gracias por todo, igualmente.

Me alejé con pasos rápidos hacia mi hogar, y sólo se me cayó mi oso dos veces.

Subí a mi cuarto a dejar mis cosas y cambiar mi ropa rápidamente, por si la sorpresa incluía fotografías.

Bajé y busqué a Ryoma. Estaba en la sala de estar, de pie, y mis padres estaban sentados en un sofá. Sus caras no indicaban nada bueno. Los saludé a todos con un beso en la mejilla, y pregunté qué sucedía.

–Mamá y papá tienen que confesarte algo.

Se me erizó la piel. Tenía el presentimiento de que no sería algo bueno.

–Ryoma, tengo que insistir nuevamente en que no es algo bueno que hagas esto precisamente hoy. –Era mamá. Tenía los ojos hinchados y parecía realmente turbada.

Mi hermano negó con la cabeza y les imploró que por una vez en la vida fueran sinceros conmigo.

Me pidió que me sentara, pero mis piernas no querían responderme así que me quedé donde estaba.

–Serena, cariño. Tenemos que decirte la verdad.

–Que… ¿qué verdad?

Miré a mi hermano, a mi madre y a mi padre, y luego nuevamente a mi hermano. El parecía triste, realmente triste.

–Serena, mi vida… nosotros no… nosotros siempre quisimos decirte la verdad, pero no nos atrevimos…

Perfecto, mis padres andaban con rodeos. Miré a Ryoma, y le imploré que me dijera que pasaba. Él siempre, daba igual que fuera algo bueno o algo malo, me decía la verdad.

–Serena. Quienes crees son tus padres, no lo son.

Apenas fui consciente de cómo mi padre se puso de pie y le dio una bofetada a mi hermano. Todo me daba vuelta en la cabeza. Toda mi vida había sido una mentira. Mis padres no son mis padres, porque quizá los verdaderos me abandonaron. Oh, me abandonaron. ¡Esperen! Si mis padres no son mis padres, mi hermano no, no, ¡NO! Me dejé caer de rodillas al piso.

–Cariño, claro que somos tus padres. Ryoma no tendría que haberlo dicho así. Te amamos, hija. Siempre lo hicimos, desde que te dejaron en el rellano de nuestra puerta.

Me abandonaron mis padres. No me querían lo suficiente para luchar por mí. De repente me faltaba el aire. Miré a mí alrededor. Ryoma estaba sentado, con la cara entre las manos. Mamá lloraba, mientras mi padre la consolaba. Pero ellos no eran mis padres. No. Tenía que salir de ahí. No sé de donde saqué fuerzas pero me puse de pie, y salí de mi hogar. Del hogar de ellos.

Y corrí. Corrí hasta que mis piernas me imploraban descanso. Corrí hasta que dolía respirar. Corrí a pesar de que escuché la voz de Ryoma gritando mi nombre. Y no me detuve hasta llegar a un puente en un parque. Mirando el lago, me puse a llorar.

Toda mi vida fue una mentira. Apoyada en la barandilla del puente, me dejé caer en el piso con mis brazos rodeando mis piernas y mi cara entre mis rodillas.

* * *

–Chicas, hoy es el día. ¿No están nerviosas?

–Claro que lo estamos, Mina. Sobretodo tomando en cuenta que ella ni siquiera nos registra.

–Pero no te preocupes, Amy, una vez que tenga sus recuerdos correrá a nosotras. –Lita trataba de tranquilizar a su amiga.

–Claro, tendrá que correr a nosotras porque no fuimos capaces de conseguir una invitación a su cumpleaños.

Rei estaba enfadada. Serena había cambiado, sí. Pero seguía igual de testaruda. Se había llevado una sorpresa enorme cuando la vieron por primera vez. Aunque su aspecto era el mismo de entonces, cuando se encargaban juntas de proteger a la vía láctea, su mentalidad era completamente distinta. Si bien era torpe, no era estúpida. Tenía buenas calificaciones, amigos sinceros y un hermano que se notaba la adoraba. Ellas estuvieron muy felices de verla feliz, sin mayores preocupaciones que ir a la escuela y esforzarse en sus estudios. Pero el encontrarla con novio la había enfadado notablemente. Darien había venido con ellas, ansioso y con un ramo de rosas las esperaba luego de su primer día de escuela. Pero Serena salió de la mano de Eiji y, aunque Darien insistió en que estaba bien, las rosas en el basurero le indicaron lo contrario.

Sabían que habían prometido que Serena tendría una vida fuera de ellos. Pero se negaban a pensar que ella los había olvidado del todo. Lo que al parecer había sucedido.

Ahora no estaba segura de querer que Serena recobrara su pasado. Sabía que Darien tampoco tenía esa seguridad porque habían hablado sobre ello en varias ocasiones. Serena se veía feliz.

Amy, Lita y Mina no sabían acerca de esos pensamientos, por lo que se mostraban más bien ansiosas con que llegara la hora del "cumpleaños feliz" con la esperanza de que Serena las aceptara cuando las recordara.

Mientras, estaban todos en el parque tumbados en el césped. Era un día divino, con el sol iluminando todo el esplendor de las flores. Rei se perdió en la contemplación de su entorno, cuando una figura conocida pasó corriendo en su panorámica.

–Chicas, chicas. ¿Esa no es Serena? –les preguntó a las demás mientras de ponía de pie siguiendo con la vista a la chica que seguía corriendo.

–Oh, no. Se ve turbada.

Rei hizo el intento de ir tras ella pero Darien puso una mano en su hombro, deteniéndola.

–Iré yo.

Las chicas asintieron, preocupadas, mas dejaron que Darien se encargara esta vez.

* * *

¡Dios! Esto es demasiado duro para mí. Saqué mi celular del bolsillo de mis vaqueros, y marqué el número de Eiji. Me envió al buzón de mensajes. Perfecto.

Me limpié las lágrimas de las mejillas y me quedé observando al horizonte, poniendo mi mente en blanco. Ya no quería pensar.

Unos pantalones negros se interpusieron entre el horizonte y yo. Alzando la vista, me di cuent que era Darien. Darien también había venido con las chicas, pero asistía a la universidad. Ni idea de que estudiaba, o a que universidad pertenecía. Sólo sabía que era mayor, que era guapo (sus ojos iguales a los míos, pero con el cabello negro y alto como Ryoma) y que venía con las chicas. Siempre estaba esperándolas a la salida de la escuela, y siempre me observaba de la misma manera. Al principio me sonrojaba, pero al parecer me acostumbré. Él no era molesto, pero debe ser que no se había acercado a mí en ninguna ocasión, salvo ahora.

–Hola –musité.

–Hola –contestó de vuelta. – ¿Puedo sentarme?

–No es muy cómodo, pero allá tú –respondí, encogiéndome de hombros.

Se sentó a mi lado, y cruzó sus piernas. Miraba en la misma dirección en que yo lo hacía.

– ¿Puedo serte de ayuda? Soy bastante bueno escuchando. Sacó una rosa de dentro de su chaqueta y me la tendió.

No lo soporté. Las lágrimas vinieron a mí nuevamente.

–No, no llores. Por favor, dime qué te pasa.

Las lágrimas no dejaron de caer por mis mejillas hasta que él pasó un brazo por mi espalda y me dio unas palmaditas. De la impresión, olvidé mi dolor.

No me impresionaba que me abrazara. La gente normal lo hacía cuando veía a alguien llorando. Lo que me dio impresión fue cómo me hizo sentir. Era como si perteneciera a sus brazos. Como si mi lugar en la Tierra fuera ese. Una chispa eléctrica recorrió mi espalda. Me estremecí.

– ¿Quién? ¿Quién eres tú?

–Todavía es temprano para que lo sepas. Créeme que en cuanto apagues tus velitas lo sabrás.

– ¡Ya basta todos! No tengo motivos para celebrar hoy, ¿sabes? Quizá hoy ni siquiera sea mi cumpleaños. Ahora mismo no tengo seguridad de nada en mi vida.

–Serena, yo… yo no quise…

–Olvídalo. –Me limpié la cara nuevamente, y me puse de pie. El me siguió, pero apenas hizo el amago de acercarse a mí, me alejé. Su cara mostró un dolor infinito, y de repente tuve ganas de consolarlo, pero antes de siquiera profundizar en ese sentimiento Ryoma apareció por detrás de Darien.

–Ryoma –sollocé. Él se acercó a mí y me abrazó. Para cuando nos separamos, Darien ya no estaba.

–Cariño, lo siento tanto. Es sólo que no soporté que nos hayan mentido. Hoy los escuché hablar, ¿sabes? Y encontré demasiado injusto que estuvieras desinformada respecto a nosotros.

– ¿Nosotros? –inquirí, en un sollozo.

–Yo también soy adoptado, mi vida.

–Oh, no. Lo siento tanto.

Ryoma rió.

– ¿Por qué lo sientes? Lo mejor que han hecho en la vida nuestros padres ha sido adoptarnos. No concibo mi vida sin mi hermanita. Y, además, hemos tenido la mejor vida que nos podrían haber dado.

–Pero mis verdaderos padres no me querían.

–Serena, preciosa. No sabes qué motivos tuvieron, pero estoy seguro de que te amaron.

– ¿Por qué tan seguro?

–Nadie puede no amarte. –Lo dijo como si fuera una ley, pero me hizo sonreír. –Sí, sonríe. Nuestros padres nos aman y siempre han hecho lo mejor por nosotros.

–En realidad lo sé. Perdóname. Es sólo que todo fue tan… repentino.

–Lo siento también. Debería haber esperado hasta que pasara tu día especial.

–Te hubiera odiado.

–Lo sé, lo sé.

Caminamos abrazados por el parque, de vuelta a nuestro hogar. Sí, nuestro. Y me prometí darle un abrazo gigante a cada uno de mis padres. Eran los mejores padres del mundo. Con apellido y todo. Oh… arcadas.

– ¿Te sientes bien?

–Sí, no te preocupes. Fue el apellido.

Ryoma rio de buena gana. A él no le pasaban esas cosas, pero es que él adoraba hablar con palabras rebuscadas.

Mis padres me abrazaron con fuerzas y no me soltaron hasta que les prometí que los perdonaba por esconder la verdad. Pero no me sentía con fuerzas, por lo que les pedí que cancelaran la fiesta.

Las caras de asombro se estamparon en sus rostros, pero riendo les dije que apagaría mis velitas en el parque. Mientras me encontraba llorando ahí, vi lo hermoso que sería el lugar al ponerse el sol y definitivamente quería estar ahí esta tarde.

Diligentemente, llamaron a cada uno de los invitados y les dijeron que la fiesta se posponía para el sábado, dos días más tarde de lo previsto.

Yo le dejé un mensaje a Eiji, informándole lo sucedido y avisándole que estaría en el parque con Ryoma.

Ryoma puso el pastel en una caja, y juntos nos dirigimos al lugar. Mis padres recibieron un llamado de emergencia del hospital, pero nos imploraron le guardásemos pastel.

Tendí una manta en el césped, y mi hermano sacó los vasos, el jugo y las galletas que pasamos a comprar en el camino.

– ¿No las quieres invitar? Mira que yo no canto muy bien.

Reí. Mi hermano cantaba horrible, así que dirigí la mirada hacia donde él veía. Eran las chicas. Y Darien.

– También creo que es buena opción que les invites. El doctor me dejó difónico.

Era Eiji. Sonreí cuando me levantó y me besó, y me dirigí a invitar al grupo. Que me miraron extrañados, lo hicieron. Pero rápidamente sonrieron cordiales y me dieron abrazos de felicitaciones. Me siguieron y nos apretamos en la manta.

Inexplicablemente, quedé sentada entre Darien y Eiji, y traté de no hacer notable la tensión en el aire.

Mina coqueteaba con Ryoma, pero él solo reía y en una ocasión le revolvió el cabello. Las chicas hablaron hasta por los codos, pero internamente les agradecí por distraer mi mente de los sucesos del día. Eiji me acariciaba el brazo distraídamente, mientras hablaba con Darien acerca de los beneficios universitarios que se obtenían por el atletismo.

La atmósfera cambió cuando mi hermano prendió las velitas. Las chicas me miraban como si esperaran que en cualquier minuto me creciera otra cabeza, pero les sonreí a cada una.

Cantaron. Ryoma, con lo mal que cantaba, elevó la voz por sobre las chicas. Reí. Eiji, a mi lado, se acercó a mi oído para que lo oyera. Me sonrojé pero le besé en la mejilla.

Desee ser feliz y apagué mis velitas, pero todo dio vueltas en mi cabeza. Me la sostuve con ambas manos. Vagamente escuchaba las voces de mi hermano, Eiji, Darien y las chicas a mí alrededor, pero rápidamente se vieron opacadas por las voces que gritaban en mi mente.

Descubrir a las chicas. Salvar al mundo. La muerte y resurrección de todos. Salvar al mundo nuevamente. Más chicas. Darien. Tuxedo Mask. Una rosa. Seguir salvando al mundo. Mi depresión mirada desde una tercera persona. La decisión de mis amigos.

Me puse de pie y, por segunda vez en el día, corrí por el parque.

Soy Serena. Actualmente mi apellido es impronunciable, pero antes me apedillaba Tsukino. Acabo de cumplir 16 años. Y acabo de descubrir que soy una sailor scout, y la princesa de la Luna.

.

* * *

**_Hola!_**

**_Sí, esta historia es sobre Sailor Moon._**

**_Regalo de cumpleaños para Nany Hatake C, que le la pidió cuando le dio un ataque de celos xD_**

**_Espero te haya gustado, bonita! Y que cumplas muchos años más C:_**

**_A quienes la lean, agradecería mucho me dijeran que tal ha quedado *nervios*. Espero haberlo hecho bien._**

**_Saludines intergalácticos *w*_**


End file.
